


Meeting Up - DreamNotFound

by pottahxferretboi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DNF, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George sees colours, How Do I Tag, Idfk what’s gonna happen next, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnotfound, just read it, they meet up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahxferretboi/pseuds/pottahxferretboi
Summary: i’m aware it’s not very good, any support or criticism would be appreciated. i’m not really sure of the ending yet i haven’t planned anything so it might all change completely oop. consists of much 3am writing so urm sorry if it makes no sense. thanks for reading i guess :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. PART 1

**PART 1**

**George’s POV**

He was woken up by someone tapping his shoulder. George blinked a few times, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. He looked up, “please can you put your seat into upright position, we’re preparing for landing.”

George pushed the button, putting his seat back to upright position, massaging his neck as it was sore from being in the same position for too long. They were finally landing. George remembered not being able to sleep and couldn’t quite remember when he had dozed off or how long he’d slept for. He checked how long there was of the flight left, 20 minutes, it would be a relief to get off this hot, stuffy plane after being in the same place for almost 10 hours. 

When Dream had first suggested that they should meet up, George had been so surprised. Since Dream had never revealed his face even to him. They’d known each other for so long yet never met up in real life. He was happy about it but also scared in a way. He was sure Dream was just kidding with all the flirting on stream and in videos. George knew it too. But when Dream told him he loved him and was asked to say it back, there was something about it that made him feel somewhat uneasy and cause his heart to beat twice as fast. He didn’t really know anymore. 

George was suddenly jolted back into the moment as the plane fell, making him drop the bottle of water he was holding. He didn’t like plane landings. They scared him. After picking up the bottle of water he had dropped, he decided to look out the window to see the first glimpse of Florida from miles above whilst trying to ignore that the plane was dropping down and down every few seconds. 

**Dream’s POV**

George should be landing any second now, Dream thought, before seeing that flight 135 had now landed. He suddenly felt nervous. George was here. In Florida. What if George didn’t like him in real life? The person George had made friends with was, in fact, a green Minecraft avatar with a smiley face on it. George didn’t even know what Dream looked like. Would he be able to recognise him? Actually, that wouldn’t be a problem, he thought, looking down at his bright, lime green shirt with the Dream smiley face on it.

Dream looked towards the double doors, there was now a stream of people coming through them. His eyes darted around, looking for his friend. When his eyes rested on George, dragging a large blue suitcase behind him, his eyes lit up. He watched as George made his way closer and closer towards the exit. George still hadn’t spotted him yet. 

** George’s POV **

He looked around the room after getting his suitcase. Dream should be here somewhere right. He stood there for a few seconds, catching his breath and looking around. There he was, Dream, his online best friend he had never seen in real life, leaning against the wall, staring right at him. He had a large yellow shirt on with the Dream smiley face on it. It really was Dream. He ran off towards him almost forgetting his suitcase. Dream smiled at him when George got to his side, Dream enveloped him in his arms, giving him a giant hug. Dream felt so nice and George relaxed into his arms.

“Dreaaaaaaammmmmmm,” George whispered so that only Dream could hear him, “It’s you.”

”Yes George it’s me,” Dream replied.

George looked up at Dream, staring at his beautiful blonde hair and green?! eyes. But that wasn’t even a colour! What was happening? He looked around, the whole room seemed brighter and more colourful than usual. When he finally let go of Dream, the vibrant colours around him faded. What had just happened? 

“Come on let’s get to the car,” Dream said after a few seconds of silence between them. 

“Hmm,” George replied.

Dream took George’s suitcase and they left the airport.


	2. PART 2

**Dream's POV**

Dream felt slightly anxious, he had to say George was beautiful, even more so in real life. His creamy, smooth skin and soft brown hair, Dream felt himself at a loss of words. He talked to George almost every day, so why was this happening now? He never felt like this when talking to him online. Dream was sure at first all the flirting with George on stream and during videos was all a joke but now he couldn't be sure. Maybe he liked George. But he couldn't tell him that. Dream didn't want to lose a four year friendship over this.

**George's POV**

As they stepped out of the airport the hot air hit him, it was boiling here. People here have to deal with this temperature all through summer?!

"Ugh it's so hot," George whined looking up at Dream, but Dream looked far away almost as if he was in a different universe. He clearly didn't hear George. So they walked to Dream's car in silence. The tension between them thick and stuffy like the hot weather. George felt as if he was being cooked alive wearing his thick blue hoodie and black jeans as it had been freezing when he'd left England.

**Dream's POV**

Dream had almost forgotten that George was walking along next to him. He could see his car a few metres away and realised then that he hadn't said a single word to George since they had left the airport.

He looked down at the older man next to him and saw George staring up at him eyes wide with confusion. He wanted to break the silence and say something and had realised George wanted him to speak also but couldn't think of anything to say. "urm are you okay Dream?" George muttered.

"uh yeah fine," Dream replied. God why did this have to be so awkward.

**George's POV**

George had thought about the moment at the airport when he'd hugged Dream. It was the best feeling in the world. The way the world suddenly bursted with bright colours and how nice Dream felt against him and his intoxicating scent. Nothing could beat that. George wanted to stay in his arms forever.

He looked over at Dream sat in the car seat next to him driving. Dream seemed detached and brief, somewhat uncomfortable. George wanted to tell Dream just how happy he made him but couldn't. Because it was unlikely Dream would like him back. At the moment, Dream really did seem annoyed.

"hey Dream are you sure you're okay?" George asked nudging the man in the seat next to him, "you seem quite quiet, if there's something wrong you can tell me you know, I'm your best friend." Yeah friend.

**Dream's POV**

Dream shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I'm fine, really."

"DREAM!" George shouted, slightly louder than he planned, making Dream jump back slightly in his seat, "I know there's something wrong you can tell me, please."

"It's just-," Dream began but didn't actually know what he wanted to say, instead leaning slowly towards George and gently pecked his lips.

**George's POV**

George stared at Dream for a few seconds before registering what had happened. "DREAAAAAM!" George shouted happily before pulling Dream into the tightest hug. "I love youuuuu!" Once again George saw all the vibrant colours and his world lit up, it was like a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aware that i change POV like 10 times in this chapter :)


	3. PART 3

**Dream's POV**

He kissed George! He did it! Maybe this could be the start of something new. It was about an hour until they got back to Dream's house and they were chatting away just like they did on calls, no more awkward silences but what had happened moments before seemed to have been forgotten by George.

George didn't bring it up. He didn't want the conversation to become awkward by bringing it up but also wanted to ask. Or maybe it was a mistake, maybe he shouldn't have kissed him. Dream couldn't tell George that he loved him, not now anyway. It’d seem too serious, too real.

On arrival at Dream's house, still with no mentions to the kiss that happened in the car, Dream took George's suitcase out from the boot of the car and took it inside.

**George's POV**

George was slightly confused. What had happened? On making contact with Dream his whole world seemed to light up. Colours that he couldn't even see flooded around him. Dream's eyes seemed to be green, was that colour green? He couldn't even be sure. But he knew for sure, it wasn't a colour he'd seen before.

George looked over at Dream, who was busy getting his suitcase from the boot of his car. The colours of his eyes and hoodie must have changed. That couldn't be the same colour as what he'd seen before. George also noticed that Dream also seemed somewhat disappointed and annoyed. Nothing had happened, they were just talking normally during the car drive after the kiss. Then he realised. He hadn't actually brought it up after. He hadn't even thought about what it meant for him and Dream. He was too busy thinking about the burst of colour appearing just as it happened.

George looked at Dream who was unlocking the door to his house. It was true. At that moment he could no longer deny it. He was completely and utterly in love with none other than his best friend, Dream.

As they entered the house, George asked Dream, "So where's the guest room?"

"Well you see my sister's currently staying over at mine so she's using the guest room,"Dream replied hesitantly.

"Urm." George didn't know what to say, would he have to sleep in the same room as Dream? That was a scary thought. But he also secretly hoped he would be.

**Dream's POV**

George looked at Dream. Well this was awkward, Dream thought.

"Well urm you're gonna be staying in my room I'll get an air bed set up," Dream replied slowly, probably making things more awkward.

"Oh okay," George replied.

While George and Dream were unpacking George's stuff, there was a knock on Dream's bedroom door.

"Oh so this is George," Drista said opening the door to the room, "The one you're always talking about."

George looked at Dream, flustered. Dream looked away. Well this was awkward, Dream thought. 

"He's kinda cute I guess." Drista went on to say.

Dream glared at his sister but Drista was looking over at George.

"You look pretty tired-," Drista said pausing. "Wait where's he gonna stay?"

Drista now looked over at Dream, who was still glaring at her. "What've I done?"

Dream turned around, rolling his eyes. "He's staying in my room, that's what I got the air bed out for duh," Dream snapped.

"Oh okay," Drista replied oblivious to Dream's annoyance.

God, did his sister like George?! That wasn't allowed. He could feel jealousy creeping up on him. And could George like her?! That was an even scarier thought.

"Okay well I'll leave you guys to it then," Drista said, leaving the room, Dream still glaring at her.


	4. PART 4

**George's POV**

"So that was my sister," Dream said to George once Drista had left the room.

"Hm." George replied, looking over at Dream who seemed somewhat more relaxed than he had been before.

Dream had all too clearly been annoyed at his sister when she had talked to him but he wasn't too sure why.

George glanced at the clock on the wall, 1pm, ugh, he was tired and jet lagged and the change of climate had given him a headache on top of that. He let out a long yawn.

"Yeah you do seem tired," Dream commented, "Maybe you should get some sleep."

George made his way towards the air bed they had set up.

"No it's fine you can use my bed."

George looked over at Dream in question. Dream nodded and left the room.

George laid down on Dream's bed, feeling slightly out of place in Dream's bed halfway across the world.

He heard Dream talking to his sister but couldn't quite make out what they were saying before he fell asleep.

**Dream's POV**

Dream left his room, George needed to get some sleep after being on a plane for so many hours.

"Hey." Drista said, coming up the stairs as Dream was closing the door to his room gently.

"Hi," Dream replied, avoiding making eye contact with his sister. He didn't care if Drista could tell Dream was annoyed at him.

"What's up?" Drista asked Dream.

"Nothing."

"Oh right yeah sure." Drista replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Dream looked over at Drista, frowning in annoyance then walking off down the stairs.

He had a few hours to kill now, by himself. George was sleeping and he really didn't want to talk to his sister. He also didn't want to do anything that would make too much noise, he didn't want to wake George. What was wrong with him? He'd lived alone for 2 years yet currently he couldn't think of anything he wanted to do to entertain himself.

After sitting on his couch for a while staring into space, Dream pulled his phone out of his pocket, putting on his headphones, opening Spotify on his phone, playing the first song on his playlist not really paying attention to what he had clicked.

Heat Waves.

He'd seen many of the comments on youtube videos and stream chat all talking about the fanfiction. He hadn't read it himself but he knew it must be a DreamNotFound. He had said many times in his videos and interviews that he didn't mind if fans wrote fanfiction. But what he didn't mention was that he secretly enjoyed it. It was amazing how he could almost live in a different world, how he could read things that weren't real but they would feel as if they were happening, how he could picture something that would never happen in real life.

Dream had never even though of telling George. It just didn't seem necessary since he clearly wouldn't like him back. He was straight for goodness sake. What the fuck was he even meant to say? George, I like you? Then wait for George to refuse him, wait for the friendship to be thrown out of the window, the 4 years of happiness and trust all to crumble. That wasn't even an option. Dream didn't want to. He didn't want to lose the person he loved the most.

Heat Waves was still playing on repeat, the song made him think of George and he didn't want to. Dream was really annoyed at himself in that moment, he was meant to be happy that he was seeing his best friend for the first time, yet in a way it had ruined everything. Normally, around this time he'd be playing Minecraft. Quickly, he switched his music off and headed to the corner of his living room where his gaming setup was. Not really being in the mood to talk to anyone, he hopped onto Hypixel and played Bedwars. Alone.


	5. PART 5

**George's POV**

George rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. For the second time today, he'd woken up somewhere other than his own bed. He closed his eyes again wanting to sleep for a bit longer as he was still tired, before he realised, he was in Dream's room.

He felt around for his phone and found that it must have fallen off the bed while he was sleeping.

5pm.

He'd been sleeping for 4 hours. He felt slightly guilty for a moment, he was meant to take advantage of the fact that he was visiting his friend, he only had a week before he had to fly back to England.

George sat up, yawning and stretching his muscles. Now that he was properly awake, he thought about it. Wow. I'm actually at Dream's house.

He opened the door gently, as if not to disturb anyone, looking around before leaving the room, closing the door equally as quietly.

Well he didn't really know his way around this house. Dream's house. Where the hell was Dream? George made his way down the stairs, which unlike the ones at his house, weren't creaky.

George stepped into the, slightly larger than average, living room looking across the room at Dream. Dream hadn't noticed that George was there. He was playing Hypixel Bedwars. That was new. Dream rarely played Bedwars unless he was playing with George. Although he had his headset on, Dream didn't seem to be talking to anyone. What, so he was just playing Bedwars alone. Okay. Weird.

George didn't realise how long he had just been standing there in the living room, staring at his best friend, lost in his own thoughts. He almost couldn't pull his gaze away from Dream.

George blinked a few times, confused about what had just happened. He crept towards the room quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"BOO!" He shouted, abruptly bringing his hands down on Dream's shoulders.

Dream's reaction had to be the funniest thing ever. He very literally jumped backwards in his gaming chair. The person who Dream was fighting against must have been extremely confused watching Dream jump into the void with a broken bed as he accidentally banged his arm against the space bar.

Dream turned around to look at the person who had sabotaged his game. Well not looked, George thought. Glared. Dream didn't say anything, just watched as George collapsed in giggles. George wasn't too sure but for a moment Dream didn't seem to find it funny. He looked genuinely annoyed.

George was certain that he had just imagined it as Dream also collapsed in laugher, insane tea kettle wheezes filling the previously quiet room.

**Dream's POV**

Dream was sure he heard someone coming down the stairs. He whipped his head around, looking towards the open door of the living room. He was about to take his headset off when out of his peripheral vision he saw that someone had almost broken his bed. Quickly, he turned back around, fumbling for the mouse but was too late as the words across his screen showed that his bed had been destroyed.

The player who had broken his bed moments before now headed towards him. Dream was sure he would be able to kill the player, skilfully landing another hit, finishing them off. As he was Dream, he'd be prepared to take risks. Despite having a broken bed , he headed towards aqua's base, hoping to destroy their bed. The aqua player came towards him of course, hoping to kill Dream. It would have been easy for him to kill the aqua player, destroy his bed and get the final kill, winning the game if it wasn't for the sudden shout and grip on his shoulders.

"BOO!" an unmistakable voice shouted from behind him.

Dream jumped backwards in his chair, accidentally slamming the space bar in the process, jumping into the void.

He spun around in his chair, glaring at the person who had viciously sabotaged his game, who was now dying of laughter. Dream undoubtedly felt annoyed for a moment as his very close victory was ripped away from him. However, seeing his best friend laughing at him, he couldn't stay angry for long, also wheezing at what had just happened.

After taking a few moments to calm down, Dream said "Well, finally woken up I see."

"Hm," George replied, an evil smile still spread across his face.

"Since when do you ever play Bedwars?" George questioned.

"Just felt like it," Dream replied, quickly moving on from the topic, "I'm kinda hungry we should order something to eat."

"Sure."


	6. PART 6

** George’s POV **

“Don’t Americans know how to cook?” George asked watching his friend who was sat on the other side of the couch, busy ordering food.

“What?!” Dream asked staring over at George, who was laughing at him.

“Literally.”

Dream rolled his eyes in response.

“Just you who has no culinary skills then.”

“Shut up,” Dream replied, aiming playful punches at George. “Okay what you ordering then?”

“Pizza.”

“I knew that, what pizza, idiot.”

“You weren’t meant to ask that, it’s meant to be a surprise.” “Weirdo.”

**_ Time Skip _ **

“Who the fuck likes pineapple on pizza?” George asked, frowning at Dream, who was already halfway through his slice of pizza.

“You’re the weird one.” Dream replied, with pizza in his mouth.

“That’s disgusting, can you speak when you’ve swallowed your food.” George mimicked throwing up.

Dream rolled his eyes in response.

“You’re helping me pick the pineapple off the pizza.”

“No,” Dream said, laughing.

“Okay I’m not eating it.”

“Sure, more for me.”

“What movie then?” George asked.

“You pick,” Dream replied.

George immediately knew what he wanted to watch, he’d watched it many times before but had an urge to watch it again.

“Not Harry Potter,” Dream interrupted before George could say anything, stealing the words right of his mouth. “Ugh,” George replied.

“Go get the popcorn then, I’ll pick a movie instead.”

George got up from the couch, leaving the room, heading towards the opposite door to where he had come from previously, assuming it was the kitchen. Surely, it had to be unnecessary for the cabinets in this kitchen to be so high right. The cabinets, if they had feeling of course, would definitely be making fun of him. Ugh. Why can’t Dream get it himself. This has to be bullying.

“Where is the popcorn?!” George shouted to Dream, peeking his head into the living room, hoping that Dream would just go and get it himself.

“Top cupboard, next to the fridge.” Dream replied, unhelpfully to be honest since George couldn’t reach it. George tried reaching up to the handle of the cupboard. His arm was far off from the cupboard handle. Climbing onto the kitchen counter, he managed to reach the cupboard. George felt like a 5 year old, knowing that there are chocolates in a kitchen cupboard but being too short to reach.

The sudden burst of tea kettle laughter coming from behind him made him nearly lose his balance on the edge of the kitchen counter.

“Aaaaaaw Gogy, you could have told me if you couldn’t reach it.”

“What, so you can make fun of my height?!”

“What dyu mean, I would never do that, since I am your best friend.” Dream laughed.

“Shut the fuck up!!” George shouted, turning around so abruptly that he fell of the kitchen counter backwards. He tried desperately to grab onto something, feeling as if he was falling in slow motion. George was expecting to hit the floor of the kitchen, possibly cracking his head open but instead landed in Dream’s arms.

“Oiii! Let go of meee!” George screamed, wriggling around in Dream’s arms.

“I think you should be thanking me for catching you.”

“Thanks,” George replied sarcastically, looking up at Dream. Definitely green eyes, George thought.

“So you want me to drop you?”

“What! No!” George replied, jerking his attention away from the bright green of Dream’s eyes.

“That’s what I thought,” Dream replied smirking, carrying George, bridal style, into the living room and dropping him onto the couch.

“I’ll go get the popcorn,” Dream smiled, leaving George lying on the couch, staring up at Dream with a confused expression on his face.


	7. PART 7

**Dream’s POV**

  
Dream headed back into the kitchen to grab the popcorn. George was still sprawled across the couch where Dream had, very literally, dropped him moments before.  
“I’ve decided I want pizza,” George said, sitting up suddenly as if he had just woken up.  
“That’s what I thought,” Dream replied, with a grin spread across his face.

During the film, Dream couldn’t concentrate, too busy thinking about what had happened before. God, why did he do that? Why the fuck did he carry George across the living room? George was clearly annoyed at him. He always had to ruin everything didn’t he. Dream glanced over at George, diverting his gaze away from the film. Well not really, he hadn’t actually been watching it. 

Dream awoke with a pain in the back of his neck, after falling asleep in such an uncomfortable position. At some point during the film, he must’ve dozed off. When waking up, he quickly realised where he was. Oh yeah, the movie, he remembered. George was now half lying down on the couch, head resting on Dream’s shoulder, filling his ears with soft snores. He’d also fallen asleep. 

At the point where Dream’s shoulder and George’s head met, a tingling sensation was pulsing through him. It felt nice, warm, and comforting in a strange way. Dream picked up his phone from where it was lying next to him. 9pm. How long had he slept for?

Dream looked over at George, planning on waking him up but ended up just staring at him. Surely it was illegal for someone to be this perfect. Of course he thought George was cute, he didn’t bother hiding it from himself anymore, but he’d never looked at him like this before. Like properly just stared at him. So close up. It just felt different. He’d never noticed how long George’s eyelashes were. And his lips, soft and pink and beautiful, forming a half smile as he slept. How could anyone not fall in love?

Dream was fighting the urge to just lean towards him and kiss him again but stopped himself from doing so. Dream what are you thinking? He thought to himself. The kiss from earlier was clearly a mistake. What were you thinking? Of course George doesn’t love you, not in that way. Have you already ruined your friendship with him? Of course you have.

His ADHD meant that he didn’t usually think before acting. It was part of the reason he hadn’t wanted to meet with George in person. He didn’t want to mess up such a perfect friendship which he’d built up over many years. Of course George understood Dream’s ADHD, but straight up kissing your friend ‘on accident’ because of it, that’d seem slightly far fetched and probably intentional.

The fuzzy warmth from George’s head resting on his shoulder wasn’t helping Dream to think at all. Not wanting to disturb George from his sleep, Dream gently guided George’s head off of his shoulder onto a cushion then left the room, closing the door to the living room behind him softly, whilst taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.


	8. PART 8

**Dream’s POV**

Dream headed upstairs towards his room. It was far too early to sleep but he wasn’t in the mood to think. 

  
Quickly, he stripped and got in the shower. Feeling the warm waves of water washing over him was always relaxing. 

  
He wanted to ask someone, Dream thought. He couldn’t really take someone’s advice on what he should do, but who to ask? Usually, he would go to George or Sapnap for any advice he needed. Well he couldn’t ask George, he thought, rolling his eyes to himself. And Sapnap? Well you see, Dream hadn’t actually told anyone, except his sister and his mum of course, that George was taking a trip to Florida to visit him. For all they knew, George was still at his home in England. So what would Sapnap say if Dream told him now? Of course he’d wonder why he wasn’t invited first of all and then probably scream DNF, accusing them of wanting time alone.

  
Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie.

  
Dream quickly got out of the shower, not wanting to make the water bill any higher than it probably already was from the number of shower thoughts he had. It was probably only him but he tended to think better in a warm, steamy room, with water droplets running down him.

  
He pulled out a pair of pajamas from the pile of clothing in the corner of his room, which was basically his wardrobe by this point and pulled them on before he sat down on the edge of his bed, grabbing his phone from the desk. Upon unlocking his phone, he literally shut it again and slammed it back down onto the desk in annoyance.   
So many fucking notifications.

  
Then he realised, he hadn’t been on his phone ALL day. Since George had arrived at the airport this morning, he hadn’t opened any of his messages or checked Twitter or anything. Everyone must have thought he’d disappeared off the face of the earth since he was usually on his phone all the time. 

  
“Ugh,” he grumbled to himself, then fixed the light switch off before wrapping his blankets tightly around himself and almost instantly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream really just went no :) short ass chapter but it only took an hour to write so yeah :)


	9. PART 9

** George's POV **

George woke up, immediately realising that Dream was no longer next to him. He remembered falling asleep, on Dream, during the film and waking up briefly when Dream left to go upstairs. He'd secretly hoped that Dream would have stayed instead of going up to his room.

He would have loved to wake up to the array of colour that he saw when Dream was around. It would be a miracle as he'd woken up to the same greyed out surroundings for 24 years.

He still couldn't understand what this meant for him. Like literally, you're colourblind and then when you meet your best friend (yes friend) you just see colours, then when they're gone you just don't and the world goes back to 'normal'. That doesn't even make sense. Maybe he was just imagining it? That makes even less sense, he thought to himself. How can you imagine colours when you can't see the colours? George thought about it for a few minutes then thought, you know what, I don't care how, or why this is happening. I like it. I need it. I need Dream.

George took his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

05:37

Well, he didn't wasn't to wake Dream up for at least a couple more hours, nor did he want to go back to sleep. Seeing that his phone had been blown up with notifications, he decided to catch up on what he had missed.

Snapmap :)

yesterday

14:35

wanna play mc?

14:40

i'll take that as a no then

15:26

i'm gonna do speedruns wanna join the stream? 15:30

rude

16:14

get on the dream smp

16:59

BRO REPLY

17:01

K then 🙄

17:25

RIGHT WHERE THE FUCK ARE U

17:26

dreams not replying either

are u two doing some shit where u both ignore me haha very funny

17:34

😡😡😡😡😡

okay then

reply when you've finished ignoring me :)

Didn't Sapnap know George was flying out to Florida on that day and wouldn't be able to reply? Get a better memory bro George thought rolling his eyes to himself. He was drafting out a message to Sapnap when he realised. He and Dream never even told Sapnap that they were meeting up. He thought about it for a second, it was pretty late and he and Dream were sat on a Discord call after a stream when Dream brought it up and they'd bought tickets for George immediately. And, it just never came up after that.

His first instinct was to tell Sapnap. He was literally their best friend, hadn't they thought, even if they weren't going to tell anyone else, that they should tell Sapnap at least. They should have invited him too. He couldn't tell Sapnap now! What the shit was he meant to say? Hey Sap I'm in Florida with Dream. What in the world would Sapnap think? I mean he would definitely scream a reference from Heat Waves or something like that. Ugh. He buried his head in his hands at his own stupidity. What about Dream? George's memory generally wasn't the best, but Dream? Dream couldn't have forgotten. Unless it was intentional of course. Why the shit would Dream intentionally not tell Sapnap that George was coming to Florida? No. He was probably, no, definitely just overthinking it.

today

05:44

hi :)

Okay. That was probably to worst thing he could have possibly replied to Sapnap's lengthy chain of messages. Sapnap would definitely want an explanation, at least, as to why George hadn't replied to any of his messages for the ENTIRE day.

George sighed, shutting off his phone, laying back against the sofa and quickly falling back asleep.

~

The second time George awoke was when Dream was coming down the stairs. He quickly turned his head around as the door to the living room creaked open.

"Hey Dre-" George began before seeing that it wasn't Dream. "Oh."

"Hiya George," Drista smiled. "What happened to sleeping in Dream's room?"

"Oh um.." George began before yawning sleepily as he'd just woken moments before.

Drista raised her eyebrows in question, staring at George right in the eye. Fuck eye contact George thought, looking away immediately.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked quickly.

"Going back to my parents' house, Dad's picking me up in a bit," she replied.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, "yeah that'll be him," Drista smiled, before turning to open the door.

"Well have fun with Dream," Drista winked, opening the door to the house, the strap of her rucksack slapping against the wall then closing the door behind her.


End file.
